Brothers 4 Life
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: "Sooo, yeah, I hit dirty deeds on my best friend... My only friend in the world. Wasn't planning on it..." Just a series of one-shots about Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, two best friends that have crashed cars together and will always be brothers to each other. NO ROMANCE between Dean/Roman at all. Rated T for sexual references and Dean's crazy antics. Also has Renee and Seth.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers 4 Life**

 **Chapter 1 - Making a Bet**

 _Author's Note: This will be a compilation story of simply just moments between Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, who are my two favorite WWE wrestlers._

 _Not really planning on having romantic stuff between them since I see a lot of stuff on FF, and not enough of them being brothers and best friends, so that is why I'm making this story. Hope you enjoy it!_

 _##########_

"Yeah!" laughed Seth Rollins, putting his fist out, just like they had done while in the Shield. "My boys!"

He looked happily back and forth between Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, who were pleased, as well, but after a few seconds, Dean's happy face went straight to a frown full of hatred.

Seth gulped, and turned to look at Roman, who was equally upset.

That's what you get for stabbing your brothers in the back...

And his punishment came in the form of them powerbombing Kane twice onto Seth, breaking the Spanish announce table.

The two best friends took in their surroundings, looked at each other, and Roman grinned. "Not much left to do."

"No, there's not," replied Dean, seeing the exhausted bodies of Seth and Kane and Randy Orton and J&J Security.

Roman shrugged, and exclaimed, "Loser buys the beers?"

Dean thought about it, and agreed with that stipulation before going back in the ring.

About two hours later, after talking with Triple H, Dean headed towards his locker room until he was stopped by Vince McMahon, who shook his hand.

"Fantastic job, Jon," replied Vince, who often called Dean by his real name every now and then.

"Thanks, Vince," nodded Dean, grinning. It felt great knowing that they were finally giving him a "push" for the heavyweight title.

After talking some more, Vince walked away while Dean entered his locker room, changing his shirt and putting on his leather jacket.

"What's up, Dean?"

As Dean was leaving the room, he saw that Paige, who was one of the top WWE divas (and a good friend of his and his girlfriend), was coming over to congratulate him.

"Nice job out there," said Paige, giving him a hug. "Sorta freaked out when you guys did the triple power bomb."

Dean chuckled, and said, "Eh, just something we wanted to do for the fans... How's AJ doing? And Rockband kid?"

He was referring to AJ Lee, a recently-retired WWE diva that was (and still is) one of her best friends, and to Kevin Skaff, a guitarist from the band "A Day to Remember" and Paige's boyfriend.

"They're great," replied Paige. "Still miss them. Specially my little pumpkin."

Dean smirked, and said, "Well, I'm sure AJ will come back every now and then. Isn't Summerslam in her hometown?"

Before Paige could reply, he saw Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes, two more of Paige's best friends, so the Anti-Diva said, "Well, I gotta go... Later, Dean!"

As she left, the lunatic fringe just grinned, and began heading to the parking lot, where he found his girlfriend waiting for him.

"Sup, babe?" Dean said, giving her a kiss.

"Waiting for you, as always," smirked Renee Young. "You did great out there. I'm proud of you."

"Eh, I just raised the crazy levels," shrugged Dean. "Plus, fighting against only Roman for a little bit was pretty cool..."

As they left the arena, and headed to the nearest good restaurant, Renee said, "Speaking of Roman, didn't he mention to you a bet or something that involved beers?"

Dean let out a laugh, and said, "Oh, yeah, loser buys the beers... But we never got to see who won, so it don't count."

Renee smiled, and said, "Um, pretty sure that Seth won and all three of you lost... So you two gotta buy each other's beers."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever... Rome already left, so I'll get him next time."

As they pulled up to a Buffalo Wild Wings restaurant, going inside, the cute couple were about to sit at a table when they heard a familiar voice yell out, "Hey, there's my bro!"

Dean looked at the booth in the corner, and smirked. "Just my damn luck..."

Roman grinned, and he laughed as they sat down across from him, giving Dean a bromance hug and nodding politely at Renee. "You look good, sweet pea."

"Thanks," said Renee, blushing a little bit.

Dean stuck out his tongue at his best friend, saying, "So why you here?"

"To eat some wings, duh," replied Roman. "And to drink the beers you're gonna pay for me."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What you talking about?"

"Really? Dean, I know we were only brawling with each other for a while, but Seth won, and we both lost... So time to pay up."

Dean was about to retort back at him, but Roman said, "Come on, just one night, bro. Not like I don't pay for you almost every time we're in a bar or something."

Renee looked at her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes. "Sometimes he does... Fine, let's get a tab going."

Roman laughed, and said, "That's my boy."

Dean gave a sarcastic smile, and began munching on the food from the appetizer plate.

"Awww, someone's grumpy," teased Renee, kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"No, I'm not," replied Dean. "Just sucks that I didn't beat Roman."

Roman said, "Well, then, we'll see what happens the next time, right?"

Dean grinned, and said, "Yeah, we will... And don't hesitate to give me your Super punch."

"Hey, I meant that I didn't wanna hit you with it," replied Roman, drinking his first beer. "But I did spear your ass."

"Only for payback for when I got YOU with dirty deeds," pointed out Dean. "Which was also for when you speared me instead of Punk."

Roman said, "I told you, it was an accident..."

"I know, I just like pushin' your buttons," laughed Dean, who began to also drink his first beer.

Renee looked at the two of them, and said, "We're gonna be here a while, huh?"

Dean and Roman looked at each other, and laughed, with Dean saying, "Probably, yeah... Hey! Yo, hey, waiter!"

 **Author's Note - Next one shot will be Dean having to babysit Roman's daughter.**

 **Hope you guys like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers 4 Life - An Ambreigns Story**

 _ **Chapter 2: The Champ's Turn**_

 _ **Author's note - Was originally going to have a one shot of Dean babysitting Roman's daughter, but I decided to switch it to ch3 after watching EC this past Sunday.**_

 _ **So proud of my boy, Dean, and I can't wait for him to win it OFFICIALLY at Money In The Bank!**_

"I don't care what the Authority tries, I'll hit whoever comes in my way," replied Dean Ambrose, who was currently wrapping up an interview with Eden during the kick off show for _Elimination Chamber._

"I'm gonna be swinging, and whoever I hit, whether it be Seth, Kane, J, J, any other Jays, or even Triple H, I'm fine with it," chuckled the Lunatic Fringe, who paused as he saw someone approach them.

"Hey, man!" greeted Roman Reigns, who was his "only" best friend and "brother". "So you got the ice, right?"

"Er... No, uh, not yet..."

Roman sighed, and then asked, "Did you get the cold ones?"

Dean repeated, "Er... No, not yet..."

"Well... Good thing I already did," replied Roman, with the two of them grinning.

"Yeah..." laughed a pleased Dean.

"And that's why I'm in your corner tonight," added Roman. "You worry about Seth, I'll take care of the rest."

"Haha, my brotha," replied Dean as they bumped fists.

"Believe that," said Roman, looking at Eden, and the two best friends walked away in different directions.

 **(Almost 3 hours later...)**

 _One! Two! Three!_

 _"Ambrose did it! Ambrose did it!"_

 _"No! No! Oh, God, no!"_

Roman (and Dean) couldn't believe it.

As he watched his best friend celebrate with the WWE Universe, Roman smiled and remained silent yet proud for Dean... until the refs had a conversation with Lillian Garcia, who made the official announcement that Dean had now won only by DQ, therefore Seth Rollins was still the champion.

"You son of a..." muttered Roman as he ran as fast as he could to the arena after seeing that the Authority was attacking Ambrose.

"You're not taking my best friend's title, scumbag..." thought Roman.

As the two cleaned house of Kane and J&J, Seth was tossed over the ropes, and Dean went over to grab a mic from the Spanish announce table.

"I won this match, so I'm taking the WWE World Heavyweight Championship home with me," exclaimed the rightful champion.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" taunted the Lunatic Fringe. "The numbers game isn't on your side right now, is it?"

Looking at his equally pleased companion, Dean added, "Hey, baby, tonight, the champ buys the beers!"

Dropping the microphone, the two former SHIELD members walked up the steps, while ignoring a furious Seth Rollins, and after passing by some joyous fans, they left the arena, heading out to the private parking lot of the arena.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Trying to... Ow, damn tooth... Wanna get rid of Seth's damn side plates..."

A few moments later, after Dean sent a few texts to Renee, who had tweeted out her excitement for his victory, the belt-holding wrestler barged into a bar, yelling out, "The CHAMP is HERE!"

Roman just silently laughed to himself, and as he sat next to Dean, the bartender approached them, asking, "So, what can I get you two?"

"Just bring a bucket of Buds," replied Dean.

As the bartender walked away, Roman chuckled, and said, "Honestly, though, I'm proud of you, man... You killed it out there."

"Thanks, bro," replied Dean, and after the bucket of Bud Lights came, they bumped cans.

"Now, let's party!"

###########

The following night, on RAW, Roman had successfully goaded Seth into having a rematch with Dean for the belt at "Money in the Bank", only it would be a ladder match.

"You might be the worst champion EVER," said Roman, due to him and Dean having already beaten Seth, and that he was always running with Triple H and Stephanie and Kane and his "Hobbit" security.

As for the fans, they were pleased with this offer, but the downside was that now, Dean would not be able to be the one who climbed a ladder to grab a briefcase with the opportunity of a lifetime.

"You tell Ambrose he's got his rematch," yelled an enraged, belt-less Seth. "I don't need help from J&J Security, I sure as hell don't need help from a 7-foot tall piece of crap, and I don't need the Authority!"

While Roman grinned, Seth left fuming, but unfortunately, Roman had to defend his MITB spot in 3 matches, with his opponents having been King Barrett, Mark Henry, and right now, he had just beaten Bray Wyatt.

Backstage, the Lunatic Fringe had just finished preparing an ice chest that contained bottles of beer placed in cold ice, when he noticed that Seth and his cronies were about to gang up on Roman.

"Holy crap! I'm coming, bro!"

A few minutes later, Dean was now on top of the announce table, and he then knocked down Kane while entering the ring, followed by tossing out Seth.

Looking at Roman, Dean excitedly edged his best friend to spear both J&J, and when Seth returned, Dean handed back the title, but the Architect didn't hold it for long after Dean delivered Dirty Deeds.

So, once again, the two best friends left with the title, but as they headed to the car, Roman asked, "What TOOK you so long, man?"

"I was getting the cold ones ready for us!"

He raised an eyebrow, and said, "For three damn hours?"

Dean shrugged, and said, "The ice kept melting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers For Life  
**

 _Chapter 3 - New Champ Celebration, Part 1_

 _Author's Note: I was so happy to see Dean win "Money in the Bank" AND win his cashing-in match against Seth! Whoo-hoo!_

 _Sure hope he gets a lengthy reign... and as a fan of Roman's, I just wish him the best, hope he enjoys his time with his family, and I can't wait to see him at Battleground._

* * *

 _Setting: T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada  
_

At this point in time, most people would be gasping their final breath, hoping to gather up enough strength to achieve victory and claim their prize.

But (according to pretty much everyone else besides himself), he was _not_ like most people.

He was Dean Ambrose, the lunatic fringe... and after two years of failure, thanks to Demon Kane and Seth Rollins, he was ready to climb the ladder and grab the "Money in the Bank" briefcase.

 _Oh, no you don't,_ thought Dean, as he watched Kevin Owens, who had just disposed of Sami Zayn, start to climb the ladder placed in the middle of the ring. _No way in hell are you gonna ruin this for me!_

To Kevin's surprise, the Lunatic Fringe went up on the other side of the ladder, also heading towards the briefcase, but after reaching the top, both men stopped to use their fists against each other, hoping to knock the other person down to the ground.

And once Kevin made his mistake, Dean saw his golden opportunity - instead of punching Owens, he grabbed his shirt, and began pulling him forward, whacking the whole front of his body into the ladder.

 _"Let... go... you piece of..."_ muttered Dean, to himself, and after one more tug, a battered and exhausted Owens fell off, landing on top of another ladder.

Once Owens was done, the entire arena started to cheer, motivating Dean to crawl up towards the briefcase that was only a few feet above him.

Was this finally going to be his moment?

Remaining as calm as he could possibly be, Dean latched his hands onto the briefcase's handle, and once he unhooked the golden prize, everyone in the arena started to applaud for the new "Mr. Money in the Bank" winner.

 _I did it. I actually did it_ , thought Ambrose, taking everything in. No Kane, no Authority, and especially no Seth Rollins to stop him this time.

As he raised the briefcase up in the air, the crowd's applause grew louder, and Dean loved every minute of it.

Meanwhile, down below, sitting in her seat at the "pre-show" table, Renee Young was beaming with feelings of love and happiness for her boyfriend, as well as being relieved that he hadn't gone through a "ladder spot repeat" like the one he'd taken at WrestleMania 31.

After posting her reaction on Twitter, Renee looked back up at Dean, feeling extremely proud of him.

As for the Lunatic Fringe, part of him wanted to go over to Renee, and be wrapped up in one of her special warm hugs, but he knew he had to go back to the gorilla position.

Once he was behind the curtain, Dean looked at the television, smirking as he saw the "Kickoff Panel" talk about what had happened in the PPV so far, with Renee looking a lot more happier than she had been at the beginning of the event.

 _Wait until we get home tonight_ , thought Dean, also letting out a small chuckle as he saw Renee give a slight blush, almost as if she'd been having a similar thought.

"Well, what do you know? About damn time you won that thing!"

Turning around, Dean grinned as he saw his best friend (and former SHIELD teammate), Roman Reigns, who looked like he was preparing for his upcoming title match against the man who'd stabbed them in the back two years ago.

"Hey, you and I both knew... and, well, Jon Stewart knew too... that when I was in this damn match two years ago, if it wasn't for stupid Kane, I would've gotten this instead of Seth."

Roman smirked, and said, "And you probably would've lost to Cena at Battleground."

Rolling his eyes, Dean replied, "Ok, whatever, then... well, I almost would've won last year if _that-"_

Dean paused to point at his best friend's world heavyweight title.

"- had fallen more towards me instead of Bieber, then I would've been champion!"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "And then have _you_ be on the injured list for almost half a year, missing Mania in Texas?"

Dean opened his mouth, but then closed it, and muttered random words to himself.

Patting his friend's shoulder, Roman said, "All joking aside, man, I'm really happy for you... just hope you're ready for all the cold ones we're gonna have tonight."

Letting out a laugh, Dean replied, "Well, let's just say that whoever ain't the champ... he's gonna have to pay for 'ev-ah-ree' thing tonight!"

"Wait, what do you..." Roman then began to frown. "You're not seriously gonna... really? On me, bro?"

Dean raised up his hands, ignoring the soreness of his arms. "Why is that so hard to believe? I _told everyone_ this past Monday that I was gonna win this damn thing, and cash in on whoever was gonna win your guys' match, whether it was you or Seth."

Then, he chuckled as he added, "Besides, I don't wanna carry this for six months or even a whole year like everyone else. I'll probably leave it in a taxi or something."

Roman wanted to say more, but one of the stagehands came to remind him about his match starting soon, so he just said, "Look, I'm happy you got that, but don't ruin my moment, okay?"

"We'll see, big dog," replied Dean, walking away from Roman, and heading to his locker room.

As he opened the door, and sat on the bench, laying against the wall, Dean tried to relax, hoping for the soreness to go away.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

After nailing Roman with another Pedigree, Seth went for the cover, knowing that Reigns was out cold.

 _One! Two! Three!_

"Ladies and gentlemen... Your NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion... Seth Rollins!"

"Hahahaha," laughed Seth, clutching his beloved title close to his chest.

The title he'd never lost was his once again, and now, he was a 2x champ!

"The MAN is back!" thought Rollins, who was about to speak when, all of a sudden, Dean Ambrose's music started playing.

 _"No no no no no no no!"_ Seth could not believe what was happening right now.

Facing the titantron, the brand-new champion gritted his teeth in anger. " _There's no way in Hell you're gonna screw this up for me!"_

To make matters worse, however, instead of coming down the ramp, Dean pulled a page out of Seth's book, and attacked from behind, hitting him over the head with his newly-acquired briefcase.

As for the now-former champion, Roman was just glad that Dean wasn't cashing in on him, watching his best friend hand over the briefcase to the referee, who then handed it to Lillian Garcia.

"Dean Ambrose is _cashing in_ his 'Money in the Bank' contract!"

Roman did his best to hide the grin on his face, hoping that Seth or the camera guy didn't catch him.

 _What goes around comes around,_ thought the Lunatic Fringe, now glaring at a fearful Seth, who was trying to stop the referee from starting the match.

 _Ding-Ding!_

As fast as he could, Dean grabbed Seth, and attacked him with his finisher (Dirty Deeds), then went for the cover.

 _One! Two! Three!_

The arena became unglued as the entire crowd started to cheer for their brand-new champion.

On camera, Roman (laying against the announce table) didn't say anything, but inside, he was happy for his "boy".

As for Renee, where she was sitting at, the young woman was speechless, shocked and surprised that the love of her life was now (for the first time in his life) the new WWE world heavyweight champion!

While Roman headed backstage, Dean began showing his new title to the crowd, standing on top of the ropes, and pointing at a sign that belonged to one of his fans that he knew about - a young woman, holding up a sign that said he - Ambrose - was "on the case", or something like that.

Then, after walking around the barricades, signing stuff and posing for photos, Dean headed backstage, where - to his surprise - Renee was the first one to greet him.

"Look, before you-" began Dean, but paused when Renee interrupted by giving him a deep, passionate kiss.

At first, the new champion felt like everything was perfect, but after a few seconds, he slowly pushed her away.

"Not her, babe, come on.. what if a camera caught us?"

Before she could reply, Roman began to approach them. "Like the one in my phone?"

Dean frowned, and said, "You son of a-"

"Hey, hey, easy, man, Renee's in front of you," replied Roman. "I didn't take anything. Promise."

Renee just blushed, and whispered to Dean, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Nodding his head, Dean kissed the top of Renee's head, and as she walked away, Roman said, "Damn, I hope you never let her get away, man."

Dean started to laugh, but then, he paused, and became speechless, for a moment. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem... I dunno... concerned or something."

Roman just shook his head, and said, "Don't worry about it, just tired from the match... _phew..._ but we're both gonna buy beers tonight."

"Whoa, hold up, you remember what I said, whoever ain't the champ-"

"I heard that, Ambrose, but unless you want all your fans to see you and Renee having a victory makeout-"

Dean's face slowly turned red, and he exclaimed, "I swear to God, if you post that damn picture on the internet..."

"Well, then, let's go, we're wasting Miller time," laughed Roman, pushing his best friend toward the locker rooms.

The new champion rolled his eyes, but started to chuckle when Roman asked, "For real, though... how good did it feel cashing in on Seth?"

Making sure that Rollins was not around, Dean grinned, and said, "Honestly, it was like taking candy from a baby."

* * *

 _Author's Postnote - Coming up, the 'Ambreigns' victory party, as well as the 'Deanee' celebration ;)  
_


End file.
